


Give Me Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Bottom Rick, Choking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Top Daryl, daryl is anxious and adorable, this is just straight up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl can't help it that he's terrified of sleeping with Rick. He'd never even thought of fucking a man before the world ended. Finally, though, Rick gets him desperate enough to forget his fear and take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no life so here's a thing for valentines day even tho its a day late  
> *throws it at the internet and walks away laughing*  
> also i tagged it as rough but to me this isnt even rough so im laughing a lot im just tagging it that for the ppl who have no idea how fucked up i COULD have made it :3c

Daryl can hardly breathe when Rick touches him. The constable's hands are gentle as he caresses Daryl's defined hip bones and the hunter can't help the flare of panic that grips his heart. He grasps Rick's wrists quickly, breaking their kiss and pulling back to lock eyes with him.

Rick's eyes are shadowed by his blown pupils and he's panting through bright pink lips. He gently moves his hands away and for a moment, before his brain has the chance to catch up, Daryl wants to pull him back in and rut his hips against him. The archer chews his lip and lets his eyes fall to the floor, hiding behind his hair and shoving his hands into his pockets. His jeans are already stretched tight by his bulging cock and he whimpers at the feeling of the cloth rubbing against him. Although his body is thrumming with want, Daryl steps away. He tries to catch his breath as his heart races, and Rick waits until the man nods ever so slightly before he leans forward and gently presses his lips to Daryl's cheek.

"'m sorry," Daryl mutters, and he anxiously hovers his hands over Rick's hips as he gently kisses him back. "Never done this b'fore."

"It's alright." And Rick really means it. He can feel how tense Daryl is and he expects him to pull away at any moment, so he savors the feeling of his lover's lips against his own for as a long as it lasts. Then finally, as he expected, Daryl steps back again.

Although he had warned Rick that he was nervous to make love with him, Daryl had no idea that it would be so difficult for him. He feels terror flutter in his chest again as he looks up at Rick, who gives him a small, comforting smile. He swallows hard and steps forward to pull Rick closer, grabbing him by his belt loops and pulling him in for another deep kiss. 

Before Daryl has time to overthink it and panic again, he presses himself against his lover and wraps his hands around the back of Rick's neck. After only a few moments Rick is desperately trying to undo Daryl's trousers and pushing them down to his ankles. Daryl kicks them aside and yanks his boxers off, his eyes narrowed with hunger as Rick easily slides his pants down to reveal himself fully. The two stare at each other in wonder for a moment, Rick's mouth watering at the sight of Daryl's size. The two come together in another heated kiss, Daryl's hand seeking out Rick's cock and stroking him slowly as Rick relaxes in his arms, moaning desperately against Daryl's neck. 

"I need you," Rick gasps out, his hand fisting in Daryl's shirt. "Now. Please, Daryl."

Rick finds himself sprawled out on the bed within only a few seconds, the hunter standing over him with his thick cock in his hand. He leans down and reaches into the pocket of his jeans to find a bottle of lube. The question is there in Rick's eyes when Daryl looks back up at him and he feels his face go bright red.

"I carry it around cuz I need ta jack off sometimes, alright?" Daryl rubs at his arm in embarrassment when Rick gives a laugh and he stares down at the floor.

"Or," Rick purrs happily, "you were hoping this would happen, hm?"

Before either of them thinks about it, Daryl is on top of Rick. He very gently presses his hands at Rick's throat, making sure he can breathe alright as he leans down to growl in Rick's ear for him to shut his fucking mouth. Rick moans and lets his head fall back, his hands meeting Daryl's around his neck and forcing him to squeeze down until the constable is wheezing softly. Although Daryl is worried about hurting the man below him, his cock starts to leak at the sight of Rick's face going red. He reaches for the bottle of lube while still pinning Rick down with one hand, and finally he has to pull away to cover his cock in lube. 

As soon as Rick spreads his legs, Daryl is all over him. The hunter leans down to suck at his lover's inner thighs, nuzzling against his cock and drinking in his scent as he gently licks at Rick's tight sack. His fingers gently press at the skin under Rick's balls, slowly trailing them down to his entrance and pressing in through the tight ring of muscles. Rick bites his lip as he feels Daryl slide his first finger in, then the second after a few small thrusts. He gently scissors his fingers and Rick lets his legs fall even further apart. A soft gasp makes Daryl look up from where he's gently kissing at Rick's thighs, and he sees that his lover has let his head fall back and has one hand on his cock, stroking at himself lazily. 

Daryl gently pushes Rick's hand away from his cock and pushes his fingers in deeper until he hits a place that makes Rick groan in pleasure. As soon as he sees Rick's back arch in response he slowly pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock. For a moment, the constable is whining in longing, and as soon as Daryl's cock is inside him he reaches up to grab at the hunter's hair.

Quickly, Daryl sets up a steady rhythm, his hands on either side of Rick's head to hold himself up. Rick wraps his legs around Daryl's hips and grabs at his shoulders, his eyes rolling back as the hunter easily seeks out his sweet spot and hammers into him. Daryl bites his lip and watches as Rick reaches up to pull at his own hair and spreads himself out even more in desperation, and Daryl can feel heat pooling in his stomach as he watches his lover come undone. The hunter slowly strokes at Rick's cock, trailing his calloused fingers over the sensitive skin and gently rubbing at his leaking slit with the flesh of his thumb. 

After only a few moments of desperately thrusting into Daryl's hand, Rick lets out a shout and paints his lover's hand with his spunk. The archer gasps and leans down to kiss and suck at Rick's neck, growling in his ear as he fucks him harder. It doesn't take long for Rick's desperate whining to push him over the edge, his thrusts getting more unsteady as his lover begs him for his cum, and finally Daryl fills him up with a grunt as he bites Rick's shoulders and collarbone to a deep shade of purple. He pulls out slowly once he's come down from his orgasm, falling on the bed next to Rick, who's still panting and whining as he slowly closes his legs. 

"I love you," Rick whispers, and he wraps one arm around Daryl's chest so he can pull him in and kiss him. The hunter goes bright red and presses his nose into Rick's hair, and although he says nothing he smiles wide as he gently strokes at Rick's cheek.

"You too," Daryl finally mutters softly, and even though it's not much, Rick feels his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> ps I love writing PWP so if anyone wants me to write them something just tell me yo  
> seriously im a horrible dork and would be happy to take requests so if there's anything you wanna see these two do, just hmu


End file.
